B'day?
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Mio ulang tahun? Apa yang akan anggota HTT lakukan untuk merayakannya? Ulang tahun apa yang akan terjadi padanya, mengingat anggota klubnya yang 'tidak biasa?


**My B'Day?**

**K-on! By Kakifly**

**Special for Akiyama Mio's B'day**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

15 Januari

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, tanggal itu hanyalah salah satu dari kumpulan tanggal yang biasa mereka jumpai di kalender. Tapi, bagi sebagian orang tanggal itu merupakan tanggal spesial. Tak terkecuali bagi gadis manis berambut hitam panjang ini. Baginya, tanggal itu adalah bukti bahwa ia pernah lahir ke dunia. Tanggal dimana tangisan pertamanya terdengar, hingga menjadi Mio yang sekarang. Cengeng –ups-.

Seharusnya begitu, tapi…

Mio Akiyama, gadis yang berulang tahun hari ini tampak murung. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan, padahal pagi tadi tampak begitu bersemangat. Alasannya tentu saja, karena tak ada satu pun yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Bukan sombong atau apa, Mio adalah siswa yang tergolong populer, bahkan memiliki fans club sendiri. Setiap tahunnya, ucapan selamat dan kado tak henti-hentinya ia terima saat baru saja memasuki gerbang. Tapi sekarang, bahkan sudah istirahat pun tak ada yang memberinya selamat.

Ok, lupakan fans club atau teman sekelas yang mengacuhkan. Bahkan Ritsu dan anggota HTT juga tampak cuek-cuek saja. 'Menyebalkan' mungkin ini yang dipikirkan nona Akiyama ini sekarang.

'Pasti ada sesuatu…' pikir Mio punya firasat tidak enak.

"Ano… Mio-senpai, selamat ulang tahun!"

Mio memandang kaget kado yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya, lalu perlahan diarahkan pandangannya pada pengirim kado tersebut. Jun. Mio tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, lalu perlahan mengambil kado yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"T-terimakasih…" Jun tersenyum senang menerima ucapan terima kasih dari senpai yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"Mio-san, ini dari aku. Selamat ulang tahun…" kali ini Ui yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Mio menerima kadonya dengan senang, tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih.

Disisi lain, tampak aura kelam memancar dari Ritsu, ia memandang tajam Yui dan Azusa bergantian. Tatapannya seolah berkata: "Jangan bilang kau lupa memberitahu mereka?"

Azusa membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan memelas, meminta maaf. Sedangkan Yui hanya cengengesan saat Ritsu menatapnya.

"Oh! Jadi ini ulang tahum Mio ya? Kalau begitu… ayo ke kantin. Hari ini, Mio yang teraktir!"

Mio membelalakan mata tak percaya akan pernyataan sepihak Ritsu. Apalagi saat mendengar teman-temannya antusias akan ajakan Ritsu yang sangat merugikan –dompet-nya.

"Tunggu, apa tidak terbalik? Seharusnya kalian yang mentraktirku kan?" balas Mio tak terima.

"Ckckck… Mio-san, bukankah setiap tahun juga begini?" komentar Ritsu santai.

"Apanya? Tahun lalu kau memintaku mentraktirmu, bahkan kau membawaku ke tempat yang mahal…" keluh Mio tak terima, lebih tepatnya masih dendam karena uang sakunya yang ia coba hemat, habis begitu saja untuk memenuhi keinginan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Ritsu dengan polosnya dan hanya dijawab anggukan aleh Mio.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, yang ulang tahun yang traktir!"

"Hah? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Lagipula-"

"Ayo semuanya kita ke kantin!" perintah Ritsu mengabaikan ucapan Mio.

"Oooo!" balas yang lain semangat.

"Oi, Ritsu tunggu!"

.

.

.

Di kelas –pulang sekolah-

"Mio-chan kau kenapa, bel pulang sudang berbunyi. Mio-chan! Mio-chan?" ucap Mika panik, saat melihat Mio yang hanya diam saja seperti batu.

"Sepertinya aku melihat uangku terbang dari dompet…" ucap Mio berhalusinasi.

"Sudahlah jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi!" Hibur Ritsu yang mendapat tatapan 'bukankah ini salahmu?' dari Mugi dan Yui.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, jadi jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Hah?" Tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan yang tersirat diwajah Mio, Ritsu menyeret Mio menuju ruang klub. Sementara Yui dan Mugi membawa barang-barang Mio yang tertinggal di kelas. Mika hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anggota klub musik yang sudah biasa baginya.

.

.

.

Club musik –pulang sekolah-

"Ricchan, Yui-chan…" Sawako memberi komando, mengerti aba-aba yang diberikan Sawako, keduanya segera mengunci pergerakan Mio.

"H-hei, apa-apaan ini? L-lepas!" ucap Mio memberontak.

"Hehe… Mio-chan, tetap diam dan jadilah gadis baik," ucap Sawako bak psikopat.

"Hiii… TIDAKKK!"

Dan tak lama kemudian Mio sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian maid. Sawako tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sedangkan Mio pundung di pojokan sambil berkata 'aku tak bisa menikah lagi' berulang kali. Azusa memandang sedih Mio, sekaligus ngeri, kalau-kalau kejadian sama menimpanya. Dan Mugi sibuk dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Yosh! Semuanya siap?" ucap Ritsu memberi komando.

"Oooo…" balas Yui dan Mugi semangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Azusa yang 'enggan' melakukan –apapun yang akan mereka lakukan nanti-. Mio memandang mereka heran, tak lama sebelum tangannya ditarik dan dibawa kesuatu tempat oleh Ritsu.

.

.

.

Glup

Mio menelan ludah gugup, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipis matanya. Jantungnya tak henti berdebar saat ia melihat fans klubnya dibalik tembok, yang kini berkumpul di ruangan yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk 'pesta teh' beberapa bulan lalu.

"Nah Mio, kau akan melayani mereka sekarang," jelas Ritsu.

"Hah? K-kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Mio tak terima.

"Bukankah kau ulang tahun?" balas Ritsu dengan polosnya.

"Ya, Tapi kenapa aku ha-"

"Mio-chan…" panggilan Mugi menghentikan protesnya, segera ia menoleh pada Mugi, menanti kelanjutan ucapan dari Kotobuki ojou-sama ini.

"…bukankah ini ulang tahun terakhirmu di sekolah ini? Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirmu membalas kebaikan mereka selama ini…" Mio hanya terdiam, merenungkan apa yang Mugi katakan.

"…ya, kau benar." Mio berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan dimana para fansnya menunggu.

"Good job, Mugi!" ucap Ritsu yang hanya dibalas cengengesan pelan dari Mugi.

Siiiiingggg….

Tak ada yang bersuara, saat Mio memasuki ruangan. Hanya pandangan mereka yang terus tertuju pada Mio, membuat sang korban gugup setengah mati.

"K-kawaii…" ucap salah seorang fansnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran dari Mio. Tak lama, sampai kata-kata hampir sama keluar dari mulut para fansnya.

"Lucunya…"

"Mio-senpai, kirei…"

"Pakaian itu benar-benar cocok untukmu, emh… manisnya…" ucap Sasaki, teman sekelas sekaligus fansnya.

'Pakaian?' inner Mio bingung, kemudian ia melihat pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Kyaaa…" Tanpa aba-aba rona merah segera menjalari wajahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau sekarang tengah memakai pakaian maid.

"Nah semuanya, mulai sekarang sampai jam pulang usai, Mio akan menjadi pelayan kalian. Jadi lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya!"

Mio memandang ngeri para fansnya, yang kini tampak menunjukan kilatan-kilatan aneh dimata mereka. Firasat buruk menghantuinya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, coba bilang 'selamat datang… onee-chan' seimut mungkin!" ucap Sasaki setelah mengacungkan tangan terlebih dahulu. Ritsu hanya menyerigai senang.

"K-kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Mereka sekarang adalah majikanmu, jadi kau wajib melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan!" jelas Ritsu.

"A-aku menolak! I-ini sangat memalukan…"

"Hoho… kau yakin mengatakan itu?" ucap Ritsu dengan seringai yang membuat Mio bergidik ngeri.

"Sawa-chan mengancam akan menyebarkan video konser pertama kita, kau tau kan maksudku?" bisik Ritsu membuat Mio benar-benar tak berkutik.

"Huff… baiklah, akan aku lakukan…" ucap Mio pasrah. Kemudian segera menuju tempat duduk Sasaki berada.

"S-selamat datang, onee-chan~" ucapnya benar-benar terlihat seperti character moe dalam anime. Sasaki hanya tertegun, kemudian rona merah segera menghiasi pipinya sama halnya seperti Mio.

"M-manisnya…" komentar Sasaki, diikuti komentar fansnya lainnya yang hampir sama.

"Sekarang aku! Mio-senpai tolong katakan 'Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Ojou-sama?'…" ucap salah seorang fansnya. Mio segera menuruti keinginan fansnya itu, dan melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Kali ini ia berkata sambil meniru maid di kerajaan. Hal yang salah, karena itu malah memicu keinginan mereka untuk terus –menjadikan Mio pelayannya-.

"Umh… aku ingin dilayani oleh seorang weitress laki-laki, sambil berkata 'sepotong cake manis untuk ojou-chan yang manis' kyaa…" Semuanya hanya melongo mendengar permintaan salah seorang fans Mio itu.

"…tapi, kalau dengan pakaian ini…" Ia memperhatikan pakaian Mio yang masih sama, -maid.

Seakan diberi sinyal, Sawako tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa beragam pakaian hasil karyanya sendiri. Mio langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan khawatir, sensei masih memiliki banyak cadangan pakaian. Pilihlah yang kalian suka!"

Tanpa komando apapun lagi, segera mereka memilih baju dengan semangat, tak kalah semangat dari Sawako. Azusa hanya memandang ngeri dibalik tembok.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin Mio memakai ini, lalu bilang 'Nyaa~"

"Aku yang ini, aku ingin Mio-senpai menjadi suster…"

"Tidak yang ini saja! aku yakin ini sangat cocok untuknya."

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Seorang gadis kuil?"

"Ghotich loli saja!"

"A-ano… semuanya…" Azusa memberanikan diri melerai perdebatan, semuanya melirik Azusa dengan serempak.

"…tapi Mio-senpai sudah sudah… pingsan?"

End.


End file.
